I'll be waiting For You
by PixieChick20
Summary: One is her soul mate, the other her destiny. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**This is very AU. It's based on the kdrama Boys Over Flowers (if you haven't seen it you should check it out) and I though it would be good as a Bonnie fanfiction. If there are any mistakes or your interested in being my beta let me know. This is my first fiction so go easy on me. **  
><strong>

**The Black card**  
>Aaron knew he had pissed off Damon as he walked to his locker. There had been rumors for a few days that a card would be given, and everyone knew once it was, certain rules were to be followed. Everyone in the hall stood around waiting for the verdict as Aaron approached his locker.<br>Aaron held his breath and gently turned the key. As he slowly opened it, all eyes went to the top shelf. Hanging from it was a black card with cross bones and F4 engraved on it. Let the games began.

* * *

><p>Bonnie quickly pedaled her way through the city trying to make her last delivery of the day. She was so busy not only with school but also with working at a small coffee shop and making deliveries for her family's dry cleaners. Her family didn't have much, and with her being the oldest the family relied on her to help with the bills. She made her way down the street in the direction of the so-called prestigious Fells High School. The school was reserved only for the richest of the rich. Once a student entered in kindergarten they were guaranteed a spot in any top university in the country. The school was run by the Fells group, which pretty much ran the country. The Fells group had everything from hotels to shopping centers, and it was also a rumored that they were coming out with a new line of computers.<p>

* * *

><p>Aaron ripped down the card and turned around to see who all had noticed. Of course it didn't matter if only a few people saw it, after a mass text the whole school would know. As if on cue all of the students came charging toward him. Trying to stop the attack Aaron ran through the crowd in search of a safe place. While running through the crowd he was hit repeatedly and knocked on the ground. Making it to the stairs, he dashed down and ran in search on the nearest bathroom to hide.<p>

To his chagrin three guys were already their waiting for him.

The guys jumped on him violently hitting and kicking until he couldn't tell who was doing what. After the initial beating they pushed him into the stall and dunked his head into the toilet.

"I can't take this anymore," Aaron yelled at his three assailants.

"Well you know what you have to do" One of them replied.

Aaron ran out or the bathroom and in the direction of the rooftop stairway.

* * *

><p>Bonnie turned the last corner and came up on the Fells School. It wasn't like anything she had expected. From what she could see from the main gate, the school was huge. After getting pass the guard, Bonnie entered the school and gently placed her bike up against the wall and grabbed the dry cleaning off of the back. This place was magnificent she thought. It was nothing like the old run down school she went to. The entry had a sleek modern design with light marble floors and a big staircase along one side.<p>

"This is absolutely beautiful," Bonnie whispered as she walked around the main floor. Looking around, she saw that all of the students were either in their deep burgundy blazers with khakis and plaid skirts, or in a sweatsuits bearing the logo of the school. Bonnie looked down at her own outfit which was just a plain blue hoodie and faded skinny jeans and felt completely out of place. She made her way through the school in search of the main office to drop off the dry cleaning for Aaron Donovan. _Who gets their dry-cleaning dropped off at school anyway_ Bonnie thought as she walked through the pristine cafeteria staff by chefs. After looking around, she noticed the back wall was completely made of glass which showed other buildings off in the distance. She could see a couple dozen people gathered and decided to see what was going on.

Walking threw the crowd she saw that everyone had their phones out and that they were looking at the roof three floors up.

"He's going to jump," someone said "He didn't even last one day."

"Who's going to jump," Bonnie asked while looking up at the roof to see a blonde guy standing on the railing.

"Aaron Donovan, he finally received a black card," a girl next to her replied.

_A black card_ bonnie thought. What on earth were they talking about? Some guy named Aaron was going to jump because of a card.

Wait Aaron Donovan. The Aaron she was supposed to deliver the dry cleaning to. Bonnie push through the crowd, being mindful of the dry cleaning of course, and made her way back into the building and in the direction of the roof. When she got there she noticed a crowed had also formed there to. Pushing her way through the bodies she made it to the front.

"Aaron Donovan" she shouted, "I have your dry cleaning delivery. It'll be $30."

_What_, Aaron thought. I am trying to kill myself and some girl is worrying about my dry cleaning. "Get the money from my family after my death."

"Death, you're really going to jump," She replied.

"No one wants me here anymore and I refuse to apologize to _Him_."

"You're rich and go to the best high school in the country, why would you want to kill yourself?"

"Things aren't always what they seem. I have no other choice." Aaron said while looking at her one last time and then bracing himself to jump.

As he began to take the leap Bonnie threw down the dry cleaning and grabbed for him. She was just able to catch him before he was out of her reach.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Sorry it took so long for me to update, school has been pretty hectic lately. Thanks so much for the reviews randomlittleme and starinthem. Since this is my first story, I'm happy to get any kind of feedback LOL. Starinthem I thought about that, but I have another role planned for him. Also since this is AU unless specifically stated none of the character (such as Damon and Stefan) are related.=

**Acceptance **

The incident was all over the news the next day. A mysterious girl the media had named cat woman had saved one of the students at Fells high school. There were videos and pictures all over the web of the rescue. The media was also talking about how the F4 were rumored to be behind it. A lot of people were mad that the best high school in the nation was housing such awful bullies. The school was considered a breeding ground for the future leaders of America.

"Could you turn that off," Bonnie said to her friend Carolina who had the TV on one of the many news stations talking about her. Today was the day she worked at the coffee shop where her best friend since preschool also worked.

"Why Bonnie? You're a hero everyone is talking about it," the bubbly blonde said as she took a seat at one of the many empty tables. As much as they both loved working with John, the manager and owner, the job was boring. They rarely received any customers.

"Because I'm sick of hearing about it; I'm just happy they don't know who I am."

"It should have been me," Caroline said with a sigh. "Did you get to see them?"

"Who?" Carolina could be kind of cryptic sometimes.

"The F4 duh, did you see Damon or Stefan. I heard they were suppose to be even hotter in person."

"Come on Caroline you know I don't keep up with that kind of stuff. Anyway, they are the reason for all of this mess I really don't care to ever meet any of them."

"Hey Bonnie," called John from behind the bar. John was kind of weird he claimed to be able to see the future but none of his predictions every came true. "Could you take the trash out it's starting to pile up"

"Sure," Bonnie called back over to him. It sure beat standing around talking about that stupid F…F… whatever they called themselves.

Making her way out of the back door Bonnie was immediately bombarded with a dozen reporters and photographers. They had found her. Taking a deep breath Bonnie turned to the cameras and did the only thing she could think of. She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen the latest headline headmistress?" Alaric the chief secretary asked.<p>

"Yes, I have," replied Mrs. Salvator. "How did you allow for my son's name to be dragged into this? He is the future of Fell's group. I will not have any bad press fall on him or the name of this company."

"What would you like me to do?" Alaric asked.

"Since the public is outraged about the incident, we must go into damage control."

* * *

><p>Today had been a hectic day for Bonnie. Since everyone had found out who she was, she was constantly being followed around and bombarded with questions from the media. As she approached home, which was located above the family business, she didn't notice the Mercedes and body guards lining the street.<p>

"Mom, Dad I'm home" Bonnie shout as she walk into the small foyer and hung up her jacket in the hall closet.

"Mom, dad where are you?" Bonnie said as she walked into their small living room to find her mom, dad, little sister, and a strange man.

"Bonnie, this is Alaric from Fell's High School. They would like to offer you a scholarship to the school. Isn't this great?" Mrs. Bennett said.

"Bonnie," Alaric said, "we heard that you were really into swimming and we would like you to join out swim team."

"What, I'm not going to that school…"

"Bonnie" her mom interrupted. "You always said you wanted to go to a school with a swim team. This is your opportunity to live your dream."

"How about I give you guys time to think about it?" Alaric asked.

"There's nothing to think about, Bonnie will be at your school bright and early tomorrow morning," Replied her father.

"Thank you for accepting our invitation we look forward to having a person like Bonnie at our school." Alaric said. "I'll let myself out."

"Bonnie isn't this exciting you will be at the school with some of the riches families in America. Think of all the good dating prospects." Mrs. Bennett stated.

"And you will be in the same school with the F4," Lucy her little sister said, "I heard they were so cute."

"I already told you, I'm not going to that school for snobs," Bonnie yelled storming off in the direction of her room.

She was stopped short when her father step in front of her. "This is your opportunity to make a better life for us. Please take it."

* * *

><p>Early the next morning Bonnie found herself sitting in their delivery truck outside of the now infamous Fells high. Her dad insisted that he drive her since it was her first day.<p>

Adjusting her deep burgundy blazer, Bonnie reached for the door handle only to be stop be her father.

"Let me get that for you," he said as he jumped out of the white van dressed in a full suit.

He wanted to appear to be her driver, but from the looks of things, most of the students her age drove.

"Bye sweetheart I'll see you at home," he dad said as he pulled her bike from the back of the van.

Taking a deep breathe Bonnie turned around to make her way to the school. This year was going to be interesting.

**AN:** Okay, so Damon wasn't in this chapter either but he will be in the next one. If there are any mistakes let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry It took so long for me to update. I have been sick of the Vampire Diaries and the way the treat Bonnie so I have stop watching it and lost my inspiration. I decided just to go ahead and put this up since I had already completed the chapter, but the next update might not not be for a while. Any way here is the next chapter. Let me know if there are any mistakes.

**The F4**

The first half of Bonnie's day had went going well. All of the students ignored her, which was fine because she didn't want to draw to much attention to herself.

It was now lunchtime and Bonnie needed to meet with her swim coach, the problem was since the campus was so big, she didn't know where the swimming pool was.

Looking at her school map she headed in the direction of what she thought was the pool.

"Why does this campus have to be so big, it 's more like a college then high school," she mumbled as she walked up onto a courtyard.

Bonnie was so focused on her map that she didn't notice she had walk up on a guy playing his guitar. The music coming from the instrument was one of the most beautiful things she had ever heard, but that wasn't the only thing beautiful in the courtyard. The guy she saw was absolutely gorgeous, the type of guy that's only seen in movies.

Sensing her in the courtyard the guy stopped playing his guitar and stood up.

Bonnie could see that the good-looking guy was also tall and very well dressed. It was slightly cool so he had on a black leather jacket with a form fitting red undershirt. He finished her look with dark jeans and boots.

"Sorry to disturb you, but do you know which way the pool is?" Bonnie asked slightly flustered as she gazed into the guys greenish brown eyes.

Without a word the mystery guy pointed in the direction of the pool.

"Thank you," she said turning in this direction, "you can go back to playing now."

God why did she say that, of course he knew he could go back to playing.

* * *

><p><em>Thank god this is the final class of the day<em> Bonnie thought as she walks through the main floor to the staircase.

"They F4 is coming" someone yelled from near the door as Bonnie was about to ascend the first step. She barely was able to move out of the way before the swarm of students came running from the second floor to line up along the main entrance.

What is going on Bonnie thought as she joined the crowd to wait for whatever was about to happen. Just as everyone had taken a spot, the main doors opened and in walked a group of the four cutest guys Bonnie had ever seen. In the front leading the group was a tall slender guy in dark denim jeans, a black blazer and a black fitted V-neck, and he was also sporting the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. Following him were three other guys, but the one that stood out the most was the guy she had seen earlier from the courtyard.

Just as she was about to assess the other two she heard a commotion from the leader of the group and another student.

"I'll give you until the count of three" the leader said as he stood in front of a scared looking guy.

"The count of three for what?" she could hear coming from other members of the crowd.

"One….Two" at this point the guy began to cry "three. Jeremy do you still have your juice from lunch."

"Yea, you want it?" Jeremy said as he began to hand over his half-filled grape juice bottle.

The leader of the group unscrewed the top and opened the guy's uniform coat and poured the juice down his pristine white shirt. After the bottle was empty, he handed it to the guy and four guys walked off.

"Who was that jerk?" bonnie said aloud as the crowd began to scatter.

"What did you just say?" one of three girls left in the hall asked.

"Who are you?" Bonnie said looking them all up and down.

"Us? I'm Rebekah," Said the blonde in the middle.

"Emily," said the one on the left.

"And I'm Aimee," Said the one on the right.

"We're the hottest girls in school. What you just said, you weren't referring to the F4 were you, transfer student?"

"Those guys who just made that felon scene were the infamous F4?" Bonnie asked.

"Infamous? You mean famous," said Rebekah who bonnie figured was the leader of the group. "They're only the hottest and riches guys in the country."

"If you don't watch what you say you'll be in trouble," replied Emily as she began walking up to Bonnie. "Hey doesn't your family own a Laundromat?"

"Dry cleaners actually."

"I've never met a poor person before," said Emily.

"We're not poor, we're middle class," stated Bonnie.

"Same difference," replied Aimee.

"Since you're a commoner, I'll let you off this time. If you ever say anything about the F4 again, I won't be so lenient. Come one girls. It's time to get to class," said Rebekah looking at her watch "See you around laundry girl."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hi, Sorry it took so long for me to update. There have been a lot of things going on and I am just getting the time to finish and put up this chapter. It's not very long but I still hope you guys enjoy it. If there are any problems let me know.

**Discovery**

"So who is this F4" Bonnie asked her little sister. She had been so confused after everything that happened, that she just had to know who they were.

" I have been waiting for this day," Lucy said excitedly. " I knew you would finally come to me about boys."

"Whose the little sister here Lucy?" Bonnie asked angrily. " You should be coming to me for boy advice"

"Really" Lucy replied skeptically. "Did you by any chance see the F4 today? That school is really big, I didn't think you would see them on the first day"

"Yeah I saw them, I just don't know who I saw."

"Well I'll tell you all about them. Let me get my computer"

* * *

><p>"Jeremy Gilbert is the only child of construction mogul Grayson Gilbert. They own construct buildings all over the country." Lucy said flipping through the many pictures of Jeremy on the Internet. "There are rumors that the family also have ties to the mafia and use the construction business as a front. Rumors or not, they are worth millions dollars."<p>

"Next there is Tyler Lockwood. At 15 he was the youngest to receive a prestigious award for his paintings. Of all of the guys, he is the only one that is self-made. You know the cliché that artist are poor and only make it big after their deaths?" Lucy asked turning briefly to face Bonnie.

"In his case it is not true. He also comes from one of riches and most prestigious families in the country. Have you heard of the T. Lockwood museum of art?" She asked clicking on the museum's website to show Bonnie the many pictures of the award winning building

"Yea it's one of the most famous museums in the world, we learned about in art class," answered Bonnie.

"Well it was built for him by his grandfather to house his and other famous artists' works."

"Wow." He must be one great artist Bonnie thought

"Then there is Stefan Michelson" Lucy said clicking on a picture with a past president and his family.

"Wait isn't that the picture of the former president?" She barely remembered when he was in office be she had learned about him in history class

"Do you see the boy sitting of his lap? That's Stefan." she asked pointing to the little boy.

"His story is the most tragic. When he was 8, both of his parents died in a car crash, and he then became estranged from his grandfather. He was raised mostly by staff."

"That's so sad," stated Bonnie thinking of the dark-haired guy so show in the courtyard

"Yeah he is rumored to be the most reserved of the group. His inheritance includes few baseball teams and music center." finished Lucy as she moved on the final member of the famous F4.

"Last is Damon Salvatore he is the riches and most handsome of the group. His family owns malls, hotels, and other property all over the world. They also own the school and university. He is the heir to a multi-billion dollar empire."  
>After pondering what her sister said, Bonnie realized it all made sense. "He is the one that assaulted that guy of course he is the riches," she mumbled to herself.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie could not get all of the information that she received from her sister the night before out of her head. As she walked into the school she couldn't help but be mad at the F4. They were not only the riches kids at the school, but they were destined to be the future leaders of the world. To blow off some steam, she found a secluded balcony to yell all her frustrations.<p>

"So this is who you are F4" Bonnie yelled at the top of her lungs. "You pick on those less fortunate than you? You were born with everything you could image. You should be thankful and give back to those who aren't as fortunate. The F4 are nothing but scum."  
>"Damon <em>Salvadore<em>I will jump off the roof before I ever respect you. Don't ever appear in front of me unless you want to face the consequence of you actions," Bonnie screamed in one breath.

"So noisy" Bonnie heard from behind her making her jump in fright. She turned in time to see Stefan appearing from behind a wall on the far side of the balcony.

"Stefan Michelson?"

"You were so loud I couldn't even take a nap," he stated looking annoyed.

"I'm sorry" Bonnie replied a slightly blush creeping across her cheeks. "I didn't realize anyone was out here."

"Is it true" Stefan asked think about the things Bonnie had just screamed.

"What?" Bonnie asked. Did he really think she would scream all that if she had known his best friend was behind her? She was bold but she wasn't that bold.

"That you will jump off the roof?" he replied confusing Bonnie once again.

"So...um you heard everything?"

"What like how you will make him face the consequences? That the f4 are scum?" he rambled off.

"Oh so you did hear everything" Bonnie said, to afraid to meet his eye. It was too early in the day for it to already be going this bad.

"I'll leave then since I can't get to sleep anyway" Stefan said as he made his way to the door.  
>"Oh, by the way," he said turning back in here direction," his name is Damon Salvatore not <em>Salvador<em>.  
>The least you can do is yelled the right name of the person you hate," he said with a slight smirk.<p>

* * *

><p>As lunch rolled around Bonnie was still embarrassed about what happened but thankfully she had noticed that the F4 did not eat with everyone else. Another thing she noticed was the food in the cafeteria. The items on display were things she had only heard of on five star menus. Needless to say she was packing her lunch.<br>As she was just starting to eat, Aimee, Rebecca, and Emily decided to walk up to her table.

"What is that smell?" asked Rebecca with a disgusted look on he face. "Quick Aimee hand me your perfume"  
>With the bottle in hand Rebecca proceeded to spray the perfume all over Bonnie's food as her two sidekicks giggled.<p>

"Hey what's you problem," Bonnie yelled as she leaned over to protect her food. Could these girls be any more evil? She already had a rough start to her day and by the looks of things they were determined to make the rest of her day worst.

"What's my problem? Why are you eating that god awful smelling food? Don't you see all that food over there?" she asked pointing to the serving tables and the piles of delicious looking food which was not so shockingly absent from their little plates of salad.

"$50 for one lunch is kind of a hassle for my family. If you have a problem with what I'm eating, you could just go somewhere else."

Just as Rebecca as about to make another snide remark, the F4 enter the cafeteria and the three girls ran off in their direction.

"Do you mind if I try some?" asked a beautiful smiling girl with dark hair and slightly Asian features.

Bonnie gently nodded her head and invited the girl to sit.

"I'm Anna," said the girl taking a seat across from her.

As Bonnie gave her name, she couldn't help but think maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
